Storm Skyress
Storm Skyress (original version ) is a phoenix-like Bakugan and Shun Kazami's first Guardian Bakugan. Information Description Storm Skyress evolved from Skyress when Shun realized he could not live alone and needed his friends to help him. She is a larger, stronger version of Skyress with a very large wingspan and a blade-tipped tail. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers In the anime, Skyress evolved when Shun realizes that he can't go on living alone and that he needs his friends to help him. Shun lets a tear fall on Skyress's old ability card and it changed along with Skyress. When she evolved, Skyress turns into a much stronger and bigger version with 450 G power. The ability card changes into Destruction Meteor Storm which increases her G power by 100. With this newfound strength Storm Skyress and Shun were able to defeat the Ventus legendary soldier of Vestroia, Oberus. After that, Shun and Storm Skyress are the last to battle Dan to help Drago evolve. After a very close battle, Dan won and Drago evolved. Bakugan: New Vestroia Storm Skyress is captured and turned to bronze statue from episodes 1 to 25. Skyress is freed along with the other New Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. However, Storm Skyress did not want to come back to Earth with Shun, wanting to stay in New Vestroia to watch over it, feeling Shun would be safe in Ingram's hands. Skyress steps in for Ingram during his battle with Lync, saying that he has no courage and his unworthy of the Ventus Attribute Energy, but after being put into a corner by Lync's new Aluze, Ingram forced himself to quash his uncertainty and embrace his evolution and they defeated Lync, and she flies away. Many fans assume that a new theme is that she will intervene in a desperate situation, but actually she leaves Shun with Ingram as her successor. ; Ability Cards * Destruction Meteor Storm: Adds 200 Gs to Storm Skyress. * Destruction Meteor Storm: Adds 100 Gs to Storm Skyress * Valiant Fang Soar Green Destruction: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Storm Skyress. * Whirlwind Lightning Sword: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Storm Skyress. * Green Wave: Adds 200 Gs to Storm Skyress and another Ventus Bakugan. * Lightning Talon: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Storm Skyress. * Storm Stinger: Nullifies the opponent's abilities. * Gust of Wind Blow Destruction Meteor Storm: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Storm Skyress. Gallery Anime File:Storm_Skyress_Ball.JPG|Storm Skyress in Ball Form File:Storm_Skyress_Anime.jpg|Storm Skyress in Bakugan Form File:Skyress_And_Harpus.jpg|Storm Skyress and Harpus Wavervsprotectedskyress.PNG|Storm Skyress and Wavern fighting Silent Naga. Game File:Storm_Skyress_Toy.jpg|Flip Aquos Storm Skyress File:Bakugan_storm_skyress.jpg|Haos Storm Skyress File:Darkus_Storm_Skyress.jpg|Darkus Storm Skyress File:Stormskyress-ventus-bronzeatt.jpg|Bronze Attack Storm Skyress File:Ss_aquos.jpeg|Aquos Storm Skyress File:Ss_subterra.jpeg|Subterra Storm Skyress File:Ss_ventus.jpeg|Ventus Storm Skyress File:Ss_ventusbakuclear.jpeg|Translucent Ventus Storm Skyress File:Storm Skyress Ventus Unboxed.gif|Packaged Ventus Storm Skyress File:unboxed Bakupearl B2 Storm Skyress.gif|Packaged BakuPearl Ventus Storm Skyress File:Unboxed Bronze Attack Storm Skyress.gif|Packaged Bronze Attack Storm Skyress Others File:BKN_Storm_Skyress_HQ_Infbox.png|Storm Skyress' Info box Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Guardian Bakugan